Marvel's The Sexvengers
by Vasilibox 720
Summary: Thanos organizes a Sinister Sextuplet to enslave MCU Earth; lots of cheesy humor and sex scenes follow suit in this out-of-continuity story set after Iron Man 3 3:)
1. Prologue: Uatu the Watcher Watches On

_Marvel's The Sexvengers_ by Vasilibox 720

**Prologue: Uatu the Watcher Watches On  
**

* * *

_He unzips his pants as she kneels before him..._

_It screams out in orgasm as its body splits in two..._

_The world, harvested, is left dead and barren as it begins crumbling..._

Uatu let out a tear, for he is a Watcher, and is burdened with forced apathy. As he sits atop a distant moon far into the future (or is it the past?), he can see all that is and all that will be. But unlike others of his kind, Uatu has been neglecting his duty to record events of universal importance; instead, he has been racking his infinite mind in an attempt to locate someone – something – anything... because if he doesn't, the very fabric of reality will be torn apart and all will be nothing once more.

He turns around quickly, hearing a faint laughter coming from behind him. Unsurprisingly, he was correct as a mysterious figure approaches him.

"Uatu... end your search," it growled. "I have what you seek, and I can deliver on it."

Uatu, bonded to apathy, showed no emotion. "How can I trust you, knowing what you will do?"

"The alternative would render us all dead. The sacrifice I require would save most."

Uatu responded, "The sacrifice you require would merely prolong the deaths of most."

The mysterious figure grew angrier. "Better to prolong death than extinguish life! What would you, O Eternal One, have left to Watch if nothing is left?"

Uatu closed his eyes and whispered, "I am sorry, O Master." He approached the figure and spoke to him. "I have seen what you will do. It will be terrible, but it will be merciful compared to the other. Why would you do this? What do you get from this?"

"Satisfaction."

The figure disappears into the stars as Uatu falls to his knees.

* * *

**Across the universe, in the Sol asteroid belt...**

Thanos smiles as he turns around to face his lover, Lady Death. "These Earthlings will not evade us again, my love."

She responds, "Not if all goes according to plan."

As if on cue, Loki – the master of mischief and magic – appears in full regalia, holding a golden staff to the stars. Well, actually, three Lokis appear and say in unison, "Master, all are in agreement and are ready for extraction," as they morph back with each other into a single god. "At your command."

Lady Death smiles, "Oh, Thanos, the lackey calls you master? He has learned from last time his obedience."

Thanos turns to face Loki. "Yes, he shall not screw up again, for he must remember: if I didn't need him, Loki would be your next victim, my love. Remember, you are mine to command!"

Loki let out a half-smile. "Of – of course, Master. I will not fail you again."

"Good," Thanos chuckled. "Your life depends on it! Assemble my pawns!"

Loki nodded as he twirled his staff thrice over; the ground trembled as three rifts opened in the universe before them. From them, Loki pulled out Mystique – a mutant master of disguise – from one universe, Venom – a symbiote bonded to a photographer called Eddie Brock – from another, and Norman Osborn – wealthy head of OsCorp and nefarious diplomat – from yet another.

Thanos greeted them all. "You all best do as I say, pawns, lest you be Lady Death's next victim." She grinned. "Now that our Sinister Sextuplet has been called together, it is time my plan be laid out. We will destroy this Earth and its team of Avengers, and I shall retrieve my precious Infinity Gems from Stark Tower; he has no idea what powers they control, the idiot.

"First, we must infiltrate their naïve covert government, S.H.I.E.L.D. This will give us the ability to neutralize and silence military intervention and keep an eye on those inane super-friends."


	2. Chapter One: SHIELD Welcomes You

_Marvel's The Sexvengers_ by Vasilibox 720

**Chapter One: S.H.I.E.L.D. Welcomes You**

**Disclaimer: The following chapter contains explicit sexual content not recommended for children or younger teens.**

* * *

Nick Fury put his cigar down as he relaxed in his chair and looked outside from aboard the Helicarrier. With the Battle of New York and the Mandarin faux pas behind them, S.H.I.E.L.D. had a quiet past year. Other than the Avengers becoming a permanent unit stationed at Stark Tower and minor team shake-ups – Pepper Potts joined the team as Rescue, replacing Thor who had become king of Asgard, and Bruce Banner had escaped after accidentally killing a secretary at Stark Tower – it had been almost silent. Almost too silent.

"Mhmmhm... mhmhmmhm... Director Fury-"

Fury looked down. "Hill, it ain't going to suck itself, is it? No? Then get back to work!"

Under his office desk, Commander Maria Hill, Fury's second-in-command at S.H.I.E.L.D., performs her daily duties of pleasuring the Director and massaging his ego. _Director has some issues, always telling me to suck like a good whore. But... for some reason, I get over it. It's like kinky role-playing, except with my job at stake._ She licks and throats his penis as if it were a chocolate Fudgsicle with a warm, gooey center, looking directly into Director Fury's eyes as she slides it down her throat and slurps it back out.

"Mmm, that's good, Hill. Keep going**." **Fury places his hands around the back of her head and pushes her onto his cock, testing the boundaries of her esophagus. He keeps her there for over a minute, until she starts spitting and choking, and he guides her head back out for a second. He repeats twice more. "Ohhhh damn, stroke me off!"

She collects her thoughts as she cups his hairy, massive balls in one hand and glides the other up and down his circumcised shaft. He cums all over her face, even getting some in her hair.

"You made a mess, Hill. It needs to be cleaned up." Fury smears the rest of his semen off his cock onto Hill's face as he puts his package back in his boxers and zips up his pants. "_Before_ the board meeting in ten minutes." He chuckles as he walks out of his office and Hill sighs and begins to pick herself up off the floor.

* * *

Hill walks into the conference room twelve minutes later, cum out of her hair and off her face, though still clearly disheveled.

"You're late, Commander. Two whole minutes late."

Hill laughed. "Director Fury, I'm the only other person in the board meeting. I didn't think two minutes would make a difference, there was no one waiting on me -"

"That's where you're wrong, Commander Hill."

Out from the shadows behind Nick Fury steps out Agent Phil Coulson, in the flesh, clearly alive, with that same dry sarcasm as before Loki's scepter phased through his torso and killed him... or so it seemed.

"Ag—Agent Coulson? But you're de-I was there-you died on this very ship!"

Coulson cracks a smile. "Commander Hill, in a life filled with superheroes, other dimensions and worlds, and the supernatural, you're surprised that I didn't die after all?"

Fury leans into the table as Coulson takes a seat next to him. "Commander Hill, take a seat. We have a lot to discuss and very little time to discuss it." She sits across from Coulson, also next to Fury.

"As you know," Fury began, "Agents Romanoff and Barton have been stationed indefinitely within the Avengers team at Stark Tower. While this gives us insight into the team's ongoings, this effectively means that we have no superhero representation for S.H.I.E.L.D. itself."

Coulson carries on, "God forbid a crisis situation happens and the Avengers are busy or unavailable – for example, what if the recent seismic disturbance over the Pacific Ocean amounts to something and the Avengers are called to the West Coast? What do we do on the East Coast then? Or what if that lunatic physicist, Hank Pym, is right about there being a rift in the space-time continuum? Well, now we can call on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s own superhero."

On cue, in walks in James "Rhodey" Rhodes decked out in his full Iron Patriot armor. He salutes Director Fury, who salutes him back.

"Rhodes, I think you already know Agent Coulson. This," Fury says, pointing to Hill, "is my second-in-command and your direct superior, Commander Maria Hill."

They shake hands. Fury and Coulson get up from their seats; as they walk out the door, Fury tells Hill, "Make sure you give Colonel Rhodes here a warm welcome to our agency." As he walks out, he enters a 4-digit code on the security pad.

"Robotic A.I. units disabled," spoke a cold, computerized voice from the ceiling, "All units shutting down."

The security cameras in the room went dark, and Rhodey's Iron Patriot suit fell to the floor immediately, leaving him in a pair of white briefs; he tries to cover himself.

"Commander - wha – what's going on here?! There must be a malfunc-"

Hill unzips the back of her uniform and pulls off the latex-polyester-spandex unit from the front down, first revealing her 36C natural breasts, then her landing strip, then finally-

"What are you waiting for, Colonel? Don't you want your grand welcome?"

Rhodey pulls his briefs down and grins.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm aware Hill is acting way out-of-character in this scene, but I'd like to think I portrayed Fury and Coulson fairly well.**


	3. Chapter Two: Arrival of the Dimension--s

_Marvel's The Sexvengers _by Vasilibox 720

**Chapter Two: Arrival of the Dimensionfuckers**

**Disclaimer: The following chapter contains explicit sexual content not recommended for children or younger teens, as well as explicit language.**

* * *

**On our moon...**

The giant figure floated in space next to the moon, looking at a lunar base with enough oxygen to sustain his meeting with the mortals and set them on their way. Thanks to his deal with the Watcher, within a couple minutes each will be pulled from their own dimension and placed inside this chamber so that he can enlist their services. The five of them will be known as the Dimensionfuckers, and they will protect this world or die trying... and as the base glows a faint blue, he knows that their arrival is imminent.

* * *

**Somewhere in our Great Smoky Mountains...**

Hiding under a massive boulder, the Incredible Hulk shrinks back down to size as mild-mannered gamma expert Bruce Banner. _She's-she's dead. That hooker... I knew I shouldn't have, but HE's been under control for over two years now... I thought I could control... I thought that, just once, I could enjoy something about life - I thought... _Just twenty minutes earlier, in the process of having sex with a hooker, Banner "Hulked" out and impaled the girl on his monumental emerald , a faint blue aura began glowing around Banner, reminiscent of the Tesseract's hue...

* * *

**Inside Thor's bedchambers on our Asgard...**

"That's it, girls, keep doing just that. Oh, yes..."

A naked, unshaved Thor strokes himself off in bed as Jane Foster and Lady Sif make out with each other, fondling each other's breasts while licking whipped cream off their sweaty bodies. He soaks in the almost unimaginable scene as he begins glowing a faint blue.

Jane stops suddenly. "Thor, what's goin-"

In a flash, Thor was gone.

* * *

**On an Earth that may or may not be ours...**

Gwen glides her ass back and forth on Peter's throbbing erection. "Oooh, Peter, it's tight..."

As he places his hands on her love handles and pulls her up and down, he begins glowing blue - and suddenly, Gwen's vagina is devoid of foreign organ; Peter was somehow just gone.

* * *

**On an Earth not yet familiar to theatre audiences...**

Wade Wilson, better known as Deadpool, is relaxing in his bed decked out in his iconic costume while munching on the love of his life: a deliciously warm and gooey authentic chimichanga.

Or, rather, was until he too began glowing blue and the chimichanga plunked on the bed without its oral partner.

* * *

**On an Earth audiences are mildly accustomed to, aboard a Yashida Industries jet heading to Tokyo, Japan...**

One second, Mariko was sliding up and down Wolverine's seventh claw, which peculiarly glowed blue; the next, Mariko crashed onto the floor and broke her neck as she turned.

* * *

**Back on our moon...**

As if by magic, there stood the five heroes before this massive figure, except now in their respective superhero costumes. Bruce Banner, in a plain white tee and bright purple pants; Thor in his Asgardian armor and cape, grasping his hammer, Mjolnir; Spider-Man in his classic red and blue, web-shooters filled; Deadpool in his red and black spandex, complete with his two swords and trademark sarcasm; and Wolverine in his black leather X-Men uniform.

"You!" cried Deadpool at the figure. "Shit, not you!" Looking around at the others, he exclaimed, "Don't you guys know who the fuck this guy is? Holy shit, man, this is SO NOT COOL! THAT CHIMICHANGA'S GOING TO GET COLD NOW!" He looks at the reader, "You need to stop this sonuva-"

"SILENCE!" commanded the mysterious figure. "If I did not require your services as help, you all would not be here, and my introduction to those of you who do not yet know of me would be under greatly different circumstances. You see, this is what will happen if you do not listen to me..."

"So, you see, if you five cannot defeat the Sinister Sextuplet, all of our worlds will begin tearing apart until we are all no more. We must all die eventually - the space-time continuum approaches infinity but is not purely infinite - but this would be long before the natural order of the universe deems our expiration. You must not fail."

The figure disappeared from view. The five heroes look at each other. Spidey quips, "So... uh... what do we call ourselves? The Fantastic Five?" Deadpool retorts, "No one asked you, Arachnads."

Wolverine growls, "Shut the fuck up."

"That's it. THE DIMENSIONFUCKERS!" laughs Deadpool.

Banner sighs, "Sorry to interrupt your joke parade, but HOW THE HELL DO WE GET TO EARTH FROM HERE?" They all look at Thor.


	4. Chapter Three: The Sexvengers Assemble

_Marvel's The Sexvengers _by Vasilibox 720

**Chapter Three: The Sexvengers Assemble... in Bed**

**Disclaimer: The following chapter contains explicit sexual content not recommended for children or younger teens.**

* * *

**In the heart of Manhattan lies Stark Tower, a skyscraper running on arc reactor energy that puts other buildings to shame. This is now the home of the Avengers, who instead of being a one-off tag-team have decided to partner up indefinitely as New York's resident super-friends. Though the membership may have changed slightly – the team now comprises of Tony Stark / Iron Man, Steve Rogers / Captain America, Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow, Clint Barton / Hawkeye, and Pepper Potts / Rescue – they still stand in the way of any evil that crosses their paths. **

**But it is this night that will change everything for our heroes, for Loki has put an enchantment over Stark Tower, accentuating each Avenger's inherent sexuality, and they are no more; now, there are only the Sexvengers.**

The robot, holding an empty tray in one hand and nothing in the other, gently approaches the dinner table in the spacious grand ballroom. Dubbed ULTRA-IRONer by its creator (apparently, while drunk) and running an A.I. based on the J.A.R.V.I.S. OS, Ultron (as the Avengers had taken to calling him) the robot butler had arrived to pick up the empty dessert plates.

"Ah," said a visibly drunk Tony Stark, "Ultron! Just the man - er, metal - I wanted to see!" Dressed in a graphic tee and jeans, Tony didn't bother getting dressed up for an otherwise formal meal.

"Yes, sir?" Ultron responded coolly.

"We're done here with our meal. If you would be so kind - not that you have emoti-"

A stunning Pepper Potts, dressed in business casual attire, cut him off. "What he is trying to say, Ultron, is to ask if you could clear the table for us?"

"Of course, Miss Potts," it replied. Ultron picked the dishes up and promptly headed for the kitchen. On his way out, Steve Rogers – Captain America himself – shuddered ever so slightly.

"You still don't trust him, do you?" asked the Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff. She had become very close friends with Steve since he had been thawed out, but only friends; he had a moral code to uphold and a nation to protect, and had not yet forgotten the love of his youth lying in a tomb over in England.

"It, Natasha," he said, "Ultron is not a person, it doesn't have a gender."

He looked around at the rest of the table. "I just don't see why you all are so trusting in all of this technology! Tony, how many times have your suits malfunctioned? Clint, how easy was it for Loki and those - things - to infiltrate our system with one turned agent and one turned scientist? Natasha, you -"

Tony held Pepper's arm in his own as he and her left their seats. "As pleasant as dinner was tonight, Tony and I have to get going to bed - busy day tomorrow, you kn-" Pepper began before Tony interrupted, "and an even busier night tonight."

A couple minutes later, Natasha excused herself from the table, leaving Steve and Clint to themselves. It only took a couple seconds for Clint to need to use the restroom, leaving Steve to his thoughts. He heads outside to go for an evening stroll. _All of them have been acting odd lately. I mean, there's such a thing as committed, deep relationships, right? As too much sex? Maybe I'm just getting old... as much as I'd like to ask Natasha out for a date one of these days, I know she's in love with Clint._

* * *

As she laid down on her memory foam mattress, Natasha pulled a picture from her pocket - a picture of Steve dressed in full Captain America costume, saluting the flag. _It's just a human necessity, sexual release. Remember that, Natasha. Remember your training. Love doesn't exist. It's just a chemical mixture._

She unzipped her leather pants and removed her top, exposing her bare, soft-to-the-touch breasts. _Oh, Steve, if you could only see me now... but you're too good. You're too much of a man for me. I'm not good enough for you_. She slipped her right leg out of her panties, then her left leg; she was now in the flesh, her fire-red bush acting as a welcome mat for her lithe fingers.

She kissed the picture on Steve's lips with such an assault of passion that her fingers dove straight in her vagina without a moment's hesitation. "Ungh, oh, Steve..." As she fingered herself, she gyrated her body. _Yes, Steve, push it in further... oh, rock me to sleep with your erection... yes, that's right..._

With her right hand still playing around, she used her left hand to open her dresser drawer and pull out a star-spangled dildo. She let her body do the rest.

"Oh, Natasha..." whispered Clint as he peeked through the keyhole of her bedroom door. "I may not be Captain America, but I sure know how to paint a target." _What are you doing, Clint? Trying to screw it up for yourself? Stop. Perving. Out. And just ask her tomorrow._

"Ungh... Steve... Steve!... STEVE!"

Clint walked away from Natasha's bedroom and headed to his own room. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and speed-dialed the number three. "Hi," he said. "Yes, the usual. No, no shemale. The usual girl, uh... Toni, I think her name is."

* * *

"Tony! Oh... oh... oh my..."

Tony gently bit Pepper on the neck as he thrust into her deeper and deeper with each push. His body and hers were no longer separate, but rather acted as one single unit. He continued kissing her lower and lower until pulled his cock out of her and knelt down before her clean shaven, wet pussy lips. He took one glance at her blushing, smiling face before he began to eat her out.

"Oh, Tony, that feels so good - " cried Pepper as she begins panting and breathing heavily.

"O-Pepper, oh -" Tony knelt on top of Pepper as she gently and very slowly sucked Tony off to the point of ejaculation. She swallows his semen as if it were her mother's milk as he sighs a sigh of relief. "Oh boy -"

He clutches at his heart as he falls to the side of his lover, out of breath.

"Tony! Are you okay?! Tony!"

He weakly smiles as he sits back up next to her.

"Y-Yeah, just a bit short for air."

* * *

"Captain," said a male voice behind Steve as he was about to enter Stark Tower.

"Ph-Phil?" Steve asked as he turned around to face his follower. "But you-you died! We—I was—there. We were on the ship when Loki- when Loki-" He was flabbergasted that his biggest fan and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most promising agent had somehow survived without telling him.

"I know, I know, I should've told you. But you see, Director Fury had set some rules aside and - well, that's not important right now. What is important is that I need to debrief you. We think someone may have discovered the Helicarrier out, and Director Fury asked for you specifically to guard the ship."

Steve nodded. "Of course. Should I wake -"

"The others? No, they'll be fine until the morning."

"Okay. I know a shortcut, Agent Coulson. Follow me."

As Steve led the way, any passerby would've sworn that, for the tiniest fraction of a second, Agent Coulson's eyes glowed a bright, cat-like yellow.


	5. Chapter Four: SHIELD Gets F-----d Up

_Marvel's The Sexvengers _by Vasilibox 720

**Chapter Four: S.H.I.E.L.D. Gets Fucked Up**

* * *

Coulson closes the briefing room door behind him and locks it as Steve sits down.

"Uh, Agent Coulson, there's no one else here. I shouldn't think you need to lock the door..."

Coulson turns around and smiles. "Just following protocol, Captain. You understand."

"Sure... and you can call me Steve."

Coulson smiled and nodded his head. "Sure thing, Steve. Now, what I needed you here for was... hold on." His earpiece was ringing; Coulson answered.

"Yes, sir? Ah, the protocol has been activated? Okay, okay, I understand, I'm running out of time with Captain America here. Yes, sir, I will send him your regards."

Coulson took the earpiece out of his ear and looked at Steve.

"Funny thing, _Steve_, is that you were just too easy to fool."

Almost instantly, Coulson's clothes disappeared; his skin turned almost indigo and became somewhat scaly; his short brown hair became long, wavy, shiny red; his eyes became those of a cat; mammaries appeared where his male breasts were before; and she (as it is now appropriate to say) had a vagina.

"You haven't heard of me before," Mystique grinned, "and don't worry, you never will again."

She jumped across the table and wrapped her legs around him and the chair, bobbing up and down over his pants and teasing his shotgun. "But before I kill you, I want to reap my reward."

As Mystique uncoiled herself and squatted in front of Steve, he asked, "You – you were talking to Director Fury –"

"Of course not, this whole thing was a ruse. The man I was talking to, you know him as _Loki_. But shhhhhh, Steve, you needn't worry about a thing anymore."

She ripped his pants and boxers open, revealing a flaccid penis.

"What's the matter, Captain? You don't find me sexy?"

He fought to get up but she forced him down on the chair. "You're crazy! Let me out of here and we can work something out. You seem nice enough, Miss, that you haven't killed me yet. I know there's some-"

She clutched him under the chin. "I will kill you. When I'm done with you. But what to do with you? That's the question, Steve. For one reason or another, the thought of sex doesn't turn you on..."

"I - have - morals - "

She said in a sing-song voice, "Oh, my hero! Your little rocket launcher won't reload for me, but what about for _her_? For _Peggy_?"

"What are you-"

Mystique let go of Steve's face as her skin turned a pale white; her straight hair became curly and darker; her breasts became thicker and wider; she herself became a tad bit stockier; her pubic hair grew in. She was no longer Raven Darkholme; instead, she was Peggy Carter, exactly as Steve knew her in 1944.

"Hello there, Steve," she smiled and waved in an unmistakable British accent. "Oh," she said as she clapped her hands in amusingly false excitement, "I see you've finally decided to let me try out your prized pistol!"

"Look, lady, don't do this, you-oh, oh my"

Mystique-Peggy wrapped both hands around his hidden uncut penis and began rubbing it up, down, and all around. Within moments, where once was a little water squirter stood erect a super soaker water blaster. She licked the head of his penis a couple times before moving down and licking from the base up, and back down again. His cock was throbbing - it didn't quite know how to react, and it splooged every which way; his cum flung all the way across to the door!

She wiped her mouth with her arm. "Well, Steve, how was that? You liked it?"

He spat at her. "I'll never tell you anything!"

"Oh, how cute. You still think I want something out of you than your cock. Just shut up and relax, old-timer. I bet this is the most fun you'll ever have had before you die."

She once again wrapped around the chair, but this time she grabbed Steve's gun and prepared it for reloading by gently placing it inside her asshole. "Oh, damn, that's tight!" she screamed.

Steve sees his moment, and he withdraws quickly, running to the door when –

CRACK!

Deciding that enough was enough, Mystique reassumed her mutant form, pounced to the door, and broke his neck, throwing the cadaver of Steve Rogers to the ground. "Shame, he was starting to grow on me."

She picks up her earpiece and puts it back on. "The Captain has been taken care of, Loki."

"Perfect. Osborn is finishing up with Hill down the hall. Brock should be taking down the Patriot now; all that's left is the eyepatch himself."

* * *

"Ah – ah – Mister – Os – born – "

"Ooh, that's it, Commander Hill, that's it."

Maria Hill was being ravaged by a clearly capable Norman Osborn; they were going at it like wild animals. Well, until he reached into his coat that he left on a chair, pulled out his silenced pistol, and shot her in the head.

"Yes, that's it. I am through with the bitch."

* * *

"NRGH - get it off - what the fuck is this shit - FUCK!"

"What's the matter, Colonel Rhodes? A little... stuck?"

Eddie Brock had Rhodey pinned to a wall, with the Venom symbiote starting to pull him in as sustenance. It was time to feed.

"No! This is - this - holy fucking shit - GAAAAAAAH!"

When the feeding was over, Venom and Brock became one again and ripped the Iron Patriot armor in two, rendering it useless. They contacted Loki.

"We are dddonnnnnnnne withhhhh the Patriotttt."

* * *

Outside Nick Fury's current residence – an old S.H.I.E.L.D. safehouse from the '70s – Loki, Venom, Mystique, and Norman Osborn rendezvoused before they went to take out their final target.

"This should be fairly easy," Loki laughed, "The Avengers are incapacitated, who's going to stop us?"

Needless to say, no one did stop them. Nick Fury and his S.H.I.E.L.D. team were gone into the night; Norman Osborn, a "rising star within the ranks of the organization", took his place.

The rest of the Sinister Sextuplet went their separate ways for the night; no one knew they were there, so rest was an option.

* * *

The Dimensionfuckers are walking down the street, fresh off the moon thanks to a negligible plot device that does not warrant explanation, when suddenly Logan stops dead and starts sniffing around.

"What is it, lupine one?" Thor asked.

"Shut up, Shakespeare," he responded. "I smell – her."

"Who?"

"Someone from – my world. A shapeshifter. Mystique."

He notices a tall man walking down the street with yellow eyes. Logan lunges after her, and the team follows. She clearly expected this and, returning to normal form, turns to face them.

"Well, hello there, Logan. I see you've brought some friends." She laughs. "Maybe we can work something out?" She bites her lip.


	6. Epilogue: Thus Begins the Apocalypse

_Marvel's The Sexvengers_ by Vasilibox 720

**Epilogue: Thus Begins the Apocalypse**

* * *

"Brock, have you found her yet?"

"Not yet, Loki. But we are looking. And we aren't done yet. We will find her; the night is still young."

* * *

Mystique was tied up against a concrete wall in back alley Lower Manhattan. The Dimensionfuckers were sly, if not a tad bit dirty and unethical. At this point, she had grown tired of playing these pathetic games and was ready to make her escape. _But, poor, poor, Logan…._

"Logan," softly whispered a nude Jean Grey, "I've come back for you."

Wolverine turned around to face that voice, the voice of an angel – a Phoenix – long since gone. "You- you bitch," he spat angrily. "You dare use her to get to me?!"

She never expected it, but it happened within seconds: he lunged at her, bellowing a heartwrenching scream as he unleashed his bone marrow claws (not yet recovered from the Yashida incident) and, plunging them through her neck into the concrete behind her, cleanly decapitated Mystique's head from Jean Grey's torso.

"No," he began to cry as he realized what he did, "Jean, no-I-I didn't mean to kill you …again… no… Jean."

* * *

"We have found her, Loki," reported Venom, "and she is no longer of use to us. The bitch is dead."

Loki snorted, "Oh, really now? No use? Use your head."

The symbiote squeezed tighter and tighter around Brock as it killed its host and absorbed his lifeforce. It enveloped Mystique and her severed head as Venom-Mystique was born; the body of a sensual woman, the power to shape shift, and the hunger and mind for destruction of an alien symbiote.

"We are Sin, and we will stop these heretic heroes no matter the cost!"

* * *

**Author's note: And so ends this OOC AU first sexventure into the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Will the rest of the Avengers realize what is going on in time? Just who is the mysterious figure that made a deal with Uatu? What exactly is Thanos up to? And is there any way to save our world? Find out in the upcoming epic sequel-finale:**

_**Marvel's The Sexvengers: Orgasmic Obsoletion**_

**New material coming by Thanksgiving!**

**Finally, please don't hesitate to review! Smut is not my natural, uh, forte so a lot of this story felt a bit unnatural when writing. Please feel free to lay criticism and/or the occasional praise into me so that I can use it when writing _Orgasmic Obsoletion_.**


End file.
